reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Viper Dranston
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Bill Williamson page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Ask First/No Need for 'Fate' in Character Infobox Hi. I'm going to assume that your complete removal of all data from the Template:! was a mistake and not done as vandalism, so I will not levy a block on you. However, by removing that data, you destroyed every articles' ability to properly display the Character Infobox. This was an error that affected every character page on the site. You need to be very careful when editing templates, and I highly recommend you ask a more experienced editor in the future before attempting such tricky edits. And to head you off at the pass, I noticed that you wanted to put Bill Williamson's death into his infobox, which is data that we've deliberately removed from the character template as to not spoil the story. If you look into the Interactions section of his page, you will find details on his 'fate'. This is how we want people find this info rather than have it blown for them right up front in the easily readable infobox. So, please, stop trying to add that. If you had asked how to edit the templates in the first place, you would've been told not to add the info and this whole thing could've been avoided. - JackFrost23 20:29, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Nonsense Viper Dranston, I saw all the edits you made to those articles and I must say I'm not impressed. I literally had to undo all of them as they were either pointless, or just plain nonsense. On animal articles, you repeatedly added a voice actor section in the template. Why? Animals don't have voice actors, so why would you add that? Also, just because there's a caption section on the template, doesn't mean it has to be filled out. The last thing that part needs is a repeat of the title. So you have the title "Armadillo", a picture of an armadillo, and then a line underneath that says "Armadillo". Surely you can see how redundant that is? Also, you kept adding "Species" sections to horse articles. What the hell is that supposed to mean? They're horses, that's their bloody species! If you put a dog on a leash, he's not suddenly a new species of dog, is he? I know this message is rude and mean and all that, but seriously, that last string of edits was awful. It's no fun for me trying to clean them up. So the choice is yours, clean up your act or you'll just get another block later. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 15:42, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes Viper, again I have to talk to you about your contributions to infoboxes. For family and affiliations, you repeatedly added "Unnamed man/woman/girl/''dog''". Also, take Santiago Valenzuela, for example. You added in the infobox "Name: Santiago", "Name 2:Mr Santiago". Please, don't add those as they aren't his official names. Look, you've been talked to three times for unhelpful contributions to infoboxes. Ever heard of "3 strikes and you're out"? Well, any more unhelpful edits and you'll get a temporary ban, and I'd rather not do that. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 17:11, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :Look, mate; you're contributions are unhelpful. Simple as that. I'm not trying to prevent you, I'm trying to prevent unhelpful contributions to the wiki. That's all. :Also, you've never been blocked. Ever. You've been warned three times, however, and that could lead to a block. :And I don't mean to sound arrogant, but I can barely understand what you're writing. At the end of the last message you sent me; is that Turkish? Or what? I'm sorry, but I just don't understand. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 17:57, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Mate, it's perfectly alright. It's just, the infoboxes need to be filled out with official information. While it's more than likely Santiago Valenzuela would be referred to as "Mr Valenzuela" in real life, he's not known as that in-game. ::Also, you haven't been blocked, but you've received 3 warnings. And no, I didn't receive any e-mail. ::Infoboxes, for the most part, have already been filled out; so maybe you can find other things to work on here? This wiki is edited hundreds of times a day, so I'm sure you can find some work :) ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 07:59, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Cactus page I wanted to let you know that I converted your Cactus page into a redirect to the Atmosphere page. The Atmosphere page is a place that collects topics about background items that don't have enough details to merit a full page by themselves. There was already a section there for Cactus which I believe covered everything on your page. 2ks4 02:21, July 17, 2011 (UTC)